Tequila Slammer
by Lady Malfoy II
Summary: The first in what I have dubbed 'The Cocktail Series'. This one involves Harry, Draco, Tequila and...


Tequila Slammer  
  
A/N: This is the first fic in what I have lovingly dubbed my 'Cocktail Series', a series of fics that chronicle Harry and Draco's developing relationship from their seventh year until after graduation.  
It is in no way linked with my 'Better the Devil' universe, so don't get confused!   
They will all be SLASH, so if that don't float ya boat, head off to another harbour.  
Oh, and look out of OOC-ness a-plenty!  
  
  
The sound of pouring liquid stopped Harry in his tracks. He strained his ears, but was greeted only with silence. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Harry continued to walk on quietly, only to be halted again seconds later by the sound of glass banging three times on a wooden surface. The sound appeared to be coming from the classroom to his right. Carefully pushing the door open, Harry peered inside just in time to see Draco Malfoy downing a mouthful of clear liquid from a small glass.  
  
Puzzled, he walked in.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?"  
  
Looking startled for a moment, Draco replied, "Getting absolutely wankered, Potter, what does it look like?"  
  
Not sure how to reply, Harry simply stood and watched the Slytherin as he poured liquid into the small glass, before covering it with the palm of his hand, banging it against the table top, and downing it in a mouthful.  
  
"Do you want one?" Draco's words came out slightly slurred.  
  
Instead of replying 'no', as his inner Hermione was telling him to, he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"It," Draco lovingly cradled a bottle of what looked like water. "Is Tequila."  
  
"Ah, right." Harry said, pretty sure that this wasn't an exotic water, because to the best of his knowledge, water didn't make you slur your words, no matter where it came from.  
  
"You do know what Tequila is, don't you Potter?"  
  
"Um, no... not really."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "You're missing out, Potter, let me educate you. Pull up a chair."  
  
As Harry did so, Draco produced another glass from a box at his feet and lined it up on the table next to two bottles and some sliced lemon quarters.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"First of all, you take this glass, it's called a shot glass," Draco picked up the glass and waved it in front of Harry. "Then you take the Tequila, and pour some in," he indicated for Harry to do as he was saying. "That's enough! Now take the sparkling wine and pour in a bit... bit more... bit more, Potter- stop! Now squeeze the lemon in... yes, all of it. Just put it on the plate Potter, I don't care. Now, cover the glass with you hand, three bangs and down the hatchet."  
  
Harry covered the rim of the glass with his hand; it felt cold against his palm. As he banged it against the table, he could feel the mixture sloshing against his skin. After the third bang, he quickly withdrew his hand and gulped the slammer down. The sting hit the back of his throat at the same time as he felt the head rush. It left him gasping.  
  
Draco nodded approvingly. "Very good, Potter, very good. Like a pro. Another one?"  
  
'No, no, no!!' screamed his inner Hermione. 'Yes, yes, yes!' his inner Seamus encouraged. Maybe it was time to start listening to the Irishman. Harry nodded, and soon he was matching Draco, shot for shot.  
  
He felt very light headed indeed.   
  
"How about a proper shot, Potter?"  
  
"A shot of what?"  
  
Draco giggled at the rhyme and shook the three-quarters empty bottle of Tequila. Feeling curious, Harry grinned widely and nodded.  
  
From somewhere, Draco produced a salt shaker and some lime. He indicated for Harry to sit on the floor with him. They sat facing each other and Draco poured the Tequila into the glasses. He made a fist and licked the area in between his thumb and first finger, sprinkling salt over it. Quickly, he licked it off, barely pulling a face, downed the Tequila, and sucked hard on the lime.  
  
Harry reached out for the salt shaker, but Draco held on to it. Confused, Harry looked up to be greeted by a mischievous glint in grey eyes. He reached for Harry's hand, gently folded into a fist, bringing it up to his mouth. Slowly, he slid his tongue against Harry's skin. He then took a lime wedge, and clasped it between his teeth so the soft flesh faced Harry, whose pupils were dilating.  
  
Shaking slightly, Harry sprinkled salt onto his hand, looking straight at Draco he bought it up to his mouth and liked it off. Next, he swallowed down the liquor, dropping the glass to the ground as he lent over to scrape his teeth across the lime. He felt Draco's lips brush slightly against his own. He felt the lime give way and the sour liquid spill forth into his mouth. As he sucked on it, he felt himself drifting back towards Draco's mouth.   
  
Harry didn't swallow the lime juice. He and Draco let the green fruit go at the same time, bringing their lips hungrily together, the lime juice spilling down their chins. Harry's tongue flicked out to catch some of the trail before it dropped onto Draco's robes before meeting his lips again.  
  
The kiss was just like the Tequila, the salt and the lime. It was intense, and strong, and oh so wrong in the rightist way possible. It was divine, and it was over powering. Harry felt a hand slide under his robes, and he pulled away to be confronted with swollen lips, flushed cheeks and eyes brimming with desire and want and need. He felt exhilarated that he had done that and with a possessive growl, he claimed the parted lips, tongue relishing in the lingering taste of alcohol in the other mouth.  
  
Harry's own hands began to drift, pushing the black robes away, and beginning to unbutton the blue shirt underneath to expose a pale chest and muscular shoulders. He descended in a scintillating trail of kisses, bites and red marks. Draco moaned and ran his hands through Harry's hair, grabbing it and forcing him to rise and meet his demanding mouth.  
  
Hermione was screaming at him that he'd lost his marbles and finally gone mad. This was, however, drowned out be Seamus' calls of 'Wahoo! Score!!', which, Harry decided, he had.  
  
He liked Tequila very much.  
  
"Harry..." Draco purred seductively.  
  
Oh yes. Very much indeed...  
  
  
A/N: Yes, that is the end. No shagging in this one! But don't worry, there shall be shagging galore later on in the series. And please let me know how I did, I've never written a fic quite this... detailed before. (Read as: that was my first real kiss scene.)  
  
* Kate * 


End file.
